Time Lock
by stony3691
Summary: It's a short chapter story, but it original. Tell me what y'all think, I'll be glade to improve my own writing skills. I'll update it when I can get my mind on how to solve the # of key parts and planets for Acorna & Terl to battle on.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The long night was cold on Ballybarn as they came together. Ari said, "let's get it done by moonlight Chihiro. " As they walked off they thought they were unseen, but they were seen by a small pair of eyes. When they reached the time bank, Ari reached into his pocket and withdrew a small object and suck it to the side of a wall, the device & wall disappear. As they entered they saw no one. So they walked on to the object of their mission. As they reached the vault, an alarm went off, but they knew the mission couldn't be stopped in time.

The small eyes walked in the opposite direction, thinking why should we get involved, but knew what was coming would be disastrous if something was done to stop it before it was released, even the end of all time as they knew if not stopped in time again. As it reached a dead end alley it vanished unseen by all. It appeared before a small Chamber filled with small eyes upon a podium. "We have a crisis! Its being released again, but we don't have the energy to stop it this time. we'll have to have help before it can be released, but who has the power to control time like us? Where and when can we find them?" Acorn asked. We haven't seen anyone who can control time like us, and no one can teach anyone how to control time. Santa Claus can time travel another set of eyes offered, because he can travel around a entire world in a single night, and enter any building like us. "He's an imaginary figure around the human planet" Acorna's replied. While we discuss this time is running out, and legends can't be counted upon to come true. We've heard many legends and watched them play out, but few legends ever come true.

Terl looked up in time to see a huge arm swinging his way, as he quickly stuffed fruits into his pockets. Just as the digits started wrapping around his arm; he jumped back, and started to run dodging this way and that to evade pursue. As soon as I can find a dark alley I can disappear using my tricks like always, he thought to himself. Looking left and right he saw alleys being blocked by beings with large weapons, and malicious looks in their eyes. As he looked back he saw the authorities chasing him. He thought to himself I might get caught this time! A few blocks later he seen a large crowd standing in front of him milling about with little to no space in between each other for him to quickly pass through enough to keep from being caught. Shit just my luck, he thought. Then he seen an alley clear of beings, and ducked down it.

Ari, and Chihiro stepped up to the vault. "Get to work Chihiro" Ari said. I'll hold off the guards, while you retrieve the time key. Chihiro started working on the time vault lock, as huge robot guards rolled into the passageway. Ari pulled out another device, and tossed it at the robot guards, who vanished just as the wall did. More guards piled into the passageway. Ari sighed, and said hurry up, I won't be able to keep the guards off your ass forever. As he pulled out another device and aimed it a blueish light shot out it end. The guards slowed down while they pushed their way into the blueish wall, but couldn't pass through it. Another guards called out, bring out the time wall remover and hurry before they unlock the vault. What felt like hours later the time vault opened, Chihiro ran into the vault, only to see nothing! "Its not here" Chihiro cried. "Baka, it's a time vault, not a regular vault. Did you input the correct numerical codes?" Ari asked. "Yes, I did, but it no where near what we're looking for, or told to expect." Chihiro replied. Then you input the codes wrong. Close the vault and try again. Now hurry we don't have all the time in the world." Ari said. If she fail a second time I'll kill her after I've retrieve the time key. I just might kill her after she retrieved the time key either way. She has been useful in the past, but 60 percent of past problems were caused by her inept way of thinking, or training. Ari thought to himself

Chapter 2

Acorna we give you this quest. Retrieve the time key, find a time traveler to retrieve the time lock under Altair, and stop the revival of our lost one. If you fail this quest then everyone's timeline will disappear, because our lost one will undo time from the beginning to end. All life as anyone knows will disappear. We don't know what he plans to do after unraveling time, nor do we wish to find out. We may even be affected by all of time unraveling, but we're not sure, as we don't live within the current time stream, nor could if we want to! Acorna stepped back and gasped, I can't undertake this quest High Magistrate Aaroun, I'm too new to our core, untrained, and undisciplined in our ways, let alone know where to find a time traveler to give aid in retrieving the time lock from within the planet Altair. High Magistrate Aaroun stepped up to Acorna and said, "have faith in yourself, let time guide you, and trust in yourself. All will be well if you trust in yourself and let time guide you." "I hope" he thought to himself Just remember no matter what happens never set foot on Altair. But where do I start? And as I said no one besides ourselves know how to control time! As we all know Altair is very dangerous to everyone who can or can't control time. Acorna stammered unsure of herself. High Magistrate Aaroun raised his digits, and Acorna was gone.

Chihiro closed the time vault door. It relocked and she started to enter the time codes they were given at the start of this mission. One guard rounded the corner and raised a weapon and fired, the time wall disappeared. The robot guards started moving forward again firing weapons. Ari throw the small device down and reached into his many pockets to retrieve another weapon. He thought he packed more devices than he had; pulling out another device he again lobbed it at the robot guards, again the robots guards disappeared. "Get your ass in gear Chihiro, I'm starting to run out of time devices" Ari said. "Hold your horses, I almost got it." Chihiro replied. A few minutes later the time vault door swung open. Chihiro looked up and seen Acorna standing there looking confused. Chihiro raised a weapon, and fired. Acorna raised an arm and time slowed down all around her. Wondering what to do as she dodged the bolt of plasma shot at her. "Ari we have have a problem, a Time Flitter is standing in our way; switch with me now!" Chihiro said. Can't you do anything Chihiro? " Ari replied, but switched anyways. It only took Acorna a nanosecond to realizes who Ari was. "It's you older brother, you know I have to take you back to stand for you crimes against our people, and helping it to try destroy the current time line in the pasted" Acorna said. "If you don't want to end up like our parents, then step aside; otherwise I won't hesitate to kill you as well." replied Ari. Shocked at what her own brother just said, all Acorna could do was stand there dumbfounded.

As Terl rounded the corner; he felt the trap being sprung, more than saw or heard it. Trying to find the danger he looked behind him; but no one was there, left and right no one was there either. Running straight forwards thinking just a few more seconds and I can disappear once more, when a net came down upon him. Just as the net started to close upon him he vanished. Only to reappear between Chihiro, and Ari looking around wondering where he was, and how in the hell his tricks placed him here instead of his hideout. "Parents, then step aside; otherwise I won't hesitate to kill you as well." replied Ari. You know I am the second strongest core member ever, only my master is stronger than me, so step aside. While Acorna was stunned Ari batted her aside, and ran to the time key. Grabbing the key he felt it wasn't whole, just a part of it. "How many pieces did they split it into," Ari wounded. Then turned around and started running to his partner. Terl ran to Acorna and asked, "what is going on?, where am I?, who are you?, and how did I get here?" Just then Ari passed Terl and Acorna. Within seconds coming to his partner and grabbed her they vanished together.

Chapter 3

You're under arrest, a robot guard said to Acorna, and Terl. It opened fire hitting Terl. Before a second shot could be fired Acorna grabbed Terl and they vanished as well. Only this time instead of appearing in her home they appeared in Terl hideout. Wondering who he is, where they are, and what's the next part of the mission Acorna sat down thinking about the pasted, and wondering about the future. Hours passed before Terl awoke, looking around and thinking it was a bad dream, he went to his cooking alcove. On his way back he noticed Acorna sitting there. "How did you get there, and who are you?" Terl demanded. Looking up Acorna introduced herself, and how we got here I'm not entirely sure about that. When we jumped from the time bank under my powers, we should have appeared at my place, but where we are I'm not sure; only the planet, time, and continent were on; am I sure about. I'm Terl, and we're at my hideout. So that wasn't a dream I saw back there? No, sigh how did you get into the time vault? Acorna replied. They explained what events lead up to their meeting. "Your tricks how much do you understand about them?" Acorna asked. "Not very much I only know how to jump from where I currently at; back to my place. I've never tried anything else, why do you ask?" Terl replied. Well like I said when we jumped under my power we should have appeared at my place of choosing, but instead we wound up here.

Ari and Chihiro appeared before the Mastermind. "We have retrieved only apart of the key. I'm not sure how many, nor where they put all the parts of it Mastermind." Ari said. Please tell us what the next part of the mission sir. He passed the part over to Mastermind.

"Be patient it'll take a little time to find that information out, until then prepare yourselves for you have a tail on you." Mastermind replied.

We know, my little sister is working for the core; she won't be a problem, if she stirs up trouble I'll kill her myself, like I did with my parents when they tried to stop our master's plans.

"Good to hear Ari" Mastermind said. I'm needed elsewhere, go prepare yourself I'll contact you when I have the next location. With that Ari and Chihiro disappear. Mastermind sat there thinking how can we unlock Altair from the time distortion that his people put the Master under.

"Let's see this trick of yours in action" Acorna said.

Why? replied Terl I've never showed it to anyone before, and I currently have enough stuff to keep my for a few weeks before I need to hustle up some stuff.

"Like I said I'm a mission to stop a being who will unravel the time line" Acorna replied. High Magistrate Aaroun told me I have to find a time traveler, so they can reach the time lock under Altair and stop it from being unlocked if I fail in my mission to gather the time key.

So you're saying if you fail your mission, someone has to go to Altair and make sure to stop the lock and key from being placed together? Then why don't you go to Altair and stop it from happening?

Because no Time Flitter core member can go near Altair, it goes against the counsel orders. The last 2 Time Fitters who went against the counsel orders one got locked under Altair, the other was captured and drained of all time energy, but not life force. He shortly escaped from prison, and is currently at large. My brother Ari is the one who escaped, he know how to create time devices. An advance time knowledge only known to the top rank Time Flitter core members.

So you know how to create time devices then? Ari asked? Will you teach me how as well?

I'm sorry, but I can't teach you, it goes against our rules, and I haven't gotten that far in my training yet.

So let me get this straight then, the counsel sent a partially trained Time Flitter to go against a fully trained ex-Time Flitter master, who no less is her own brother, and on top of all that wants you to find another time traveler?

"Yes" Acorna replied. When you say it like that it sounds impossible, but the counsel knows what their doing. They have watched 3 time lines from start to finish. I trust them with my life, as once all my family did.

You may trust them, but I've never heard of them or Time Flitter core. I've been around the universe a few dozen times. Someone should have heard of them before now!

No, not anymore. Time Flitter core was recruiting members when the first time line was going, many wanted to join but few had the gift of time control. During the second time line It, and my brother teamed up to destroy time all together. A huge war was fought, I lost my parents, and brother during that time line. Now the counsel is watching my every move to see if I'll join my brother, or full fill my parents wishes, to trust and stay with the core.

I'll say you're stronger than you look, losing your parents, and having to hunt your own brother down. I don't think I could handle it myself.

The main reason I stay with the core is to see my parents murder put behind bars for the rest of his life! After that I might retire to sort out my feelings. Like I asked let's see your trick!

One more question, if you don't mind. Do you know who killed your parents?

"Yes, my own brother, murdered our parents to prove his loyalty to It" Acorna replied.

Wow that's a shocker, I thought I heard something along those lines last night when I appeared in the time vault, but wasn't sure. Ok, I'll show you my trick, but be warned I've never showed anyone, let alone carried someone before. Now where to? Hum.

"I have the perfect place in mind" Acorna said. She pulled out a holocube, and showed Terl.

I've never seen any place like that before, it quite beautiful. Where is it?

I'll tell you only if you can get us there together. With that they were off.

Chapter 4

High Magistrate Aaroun was in a council meeting trying to find the pieces of the key locations, and to defend his decision about sending Acorna after her brother. When Terl and Acorna appeared in the antler chamber. Acorna, and Terl walked to High Magistrate Aaroun chamber to wait his return.

Who know Ari better than his own sister, who can out guess him, out think him? You may think she'll turn traitor on us because their blood related, but remember there's bad blood between them, she watched her own brother kill their parents right in front of her. Her family line has served us since the beginning of the core! Hell her father helped start the core, for crying out loud. Have you'll all forgotten what their blood line has done for us? Acorna mother put a good number of you on the counsel, her father has trained a lot of our very own core members, together they develop the time devices that our master Time Flitter core members use on difficult mission. I myself trust her completely, and know she'll bring her brother back to us soon. High Magistrate Aaroun said.

It's not that we don't trust her or most of her bloodline High Magistrate Aaroun, but her skill level is no where near her brothers ability. Magistrate Peyna said. We have more skilled core members who we can send against Ari, and I personally think we should send not just one but a several so all the key parts can be retrieved at the same time.

I'd have to disagree with you there. Acorna might have some secret time device that her parents were working on at the time of their deaths. As for sending more teams after the other key parts, just means more chances for spies to get hold of the keys quicker. The main reason I only sent one team after my key was we'd quickly learn of they'll stay true to the core, or turn traitor. High Magistrate Aaroun replied.

High Magistrate Aaroun you do bring up valid points. We'll play it your way for now, but I ask the counsel to only reveal one part of the keys location at a time. So the counsel can change it mind and guard the keys parts, and the planet Altair, if too many key parts fall in to enemies hands. Magistrate Peyna said. With that the council voted, and revealed the next key part location.

High Magistrate Aaroun re-entered his chamber and invited Acorna and her friend to hear what has happened.

It troublesome to hear that you couldn't retrieve the first part of the key, but I'm glad to hear you have found someone who can help you out with this difficult mission. I do have a few questions about your parents to ask of you Acorna. Please answer them; I know it may be hard for you, but remember the fate of the time line is at stake.

Yes, I'll answer to my best ability High Magistrate Aaroun.

My first question is how much do you understand time devices, and do you know how to create more?

I know each type of device, and what there are used for, and there weakness. As for creating new ones: my parents never taught me how, they were waiting for me to pass the boot camp before teaching me how to create them. So that I would have an edge in advancement in the core, like they did with my brother.

Do you know if you parents, or brother was trying to create new types of devices, and was you brother involved in helping them create new devices?

As far as I know, after the end of the first time line they stopped creating new devices, because they understood how much damage the devices can damage the current time stream if improperly used. As for my brother helping them out, no we were never allowed into the laboratory to help create devices. Only time I saw my brother enter the laboratory was to learn about the devices, and only after he passed boot camp. I remember being jealous of him for going into the laboratory with our parents; I begged him to teach me what they taught him, but he said he promised our parents he wouldn't teach anyone else what they showed him.

My last question is I know you have seen our current devices we use. Have you seen any new blueprints your parents might have in the laboratory, or your brother having any new type of devices?

I'm sorry to say I haven't gone into the laboratory before or after the death of my parents, and I only seen my brother for a few seconds during my last mission. So I can't say if there maybe more unknown devices as of yet.

Thank you Acorna. The council has decided to keep you on your current mission, at my insistence. I understand how hard it is to track your brother down, but I personally think you want revenge for what he did to them. Am I correct, or do I need to assign another team to this mission?

You are correct High Magistrate Aaroun, I want to bring my brother to justice with my own two hands, sir. I'm not sure if I could kill him if put in that situation, but won't hesitate to if the need arises.

Now as for you Terl. Your main mission is to stay by Acorna side, learn what she knows. That way if all the key parts fall into the wrong hands you alone can go into Altair and destroy the lock before the key can be used. I do understand how difficult the mission that has been thrusted upon you is, but as you may know destiny has assigned the mission to you; not any member of the Time Flitter core, nor Acorna or myself. Can we count on you to support Acorna in apperinding Ari, and all accomplice supporting him?

Chapter 5

I have a few questions to ask myself before I can answer that Terl responded.

It puts my mind at ease to hear you say that, I would be worried if you didn't have concerns, High Magistrate Aaroun said.

First is why can't the Time Flitter core members go to Altair to destroy the time lock themselves?

During the second time line, near the end of the war Altair was almost destroyed. The council decided it would be the best place to hold a time jail, because of the unconventional time stream it now possess. A trained core member would fight the time eddies, instead of letting their instinct guide them. In short they would be ripped apart fighting the currents, instead of going with the flow.

Ok understandable; next question, how can I destroy the time lock placed on the jail; or would destroying the lock unlock the door and release it's prisoner?

That at this time I can't reveal that information, for the council doesn't know about you, and would consider you a threat if they knew you possessed knowledge of the property of the jail or it location. I'll say this much though destroying the lock won't unlock the door, but make the door disappear altogether.

Understandable, if I entering Altair is it a one way trip, or is there a way to return?

At this time no one know the answer to that question. As I said before all our core members who we have sent to check up on the condition of the prison hasn't returned to this or previous time lines as of yet.

Hum, I'm not happy about that but chances have to be taken to insure the current time line.

So you're going to help me with my mission? Acorna asked hopefully.

I still haven't decided quite yet. I still have a few more questions, that needs answers; before I decide Acorna, Terl said.

How do you expect me to fight against Time Flitters, and their devices if I have no knowledge about them?

The more you know about Time Flitter ways the harder it'll be for you to enter Altair, let alone have a chance of escaping it. As for the devices, I'll grant Acorna to teach you about their use and weakness. That'll put me in jeopardy as well, but I can handle that if the need arises.

Good to hear, that Acorna's and my ass' won't be the only one in the fire if the shit hits the fan!

At that Acorna let out a little chuckle, But quickly suppressed it. High Magistrate Aaroun only grinned at that comment.

Anymore questions Terl? High Magistrate Aaroun asked.

Yes one last question. What do I receive if the missions is successful?

The only thing I can offer you is a place among our ranks, and proper training of your skills. We have no use for currency, nor much possession. So we have very little to offer you. I can not speak for Acorna, but it's been known in the past that people who work on long assignments do become good friends, and trusted allies with each other. Besides I personally think she would love to have your company with apprehending her brother, am I not correct in this assessment Acorna?

Yes, High Magistrate Aaroun. I would like to have someone covering my back next time I have to face my brother, but I can handle the mission if he's not willing to help. I wouldn't like to play second fiddle to a senior officer, with catching my parents murderer.

Can I have some time to think over the answer? Terl asked.

I'm sorry; but its now or never, because of the nature of the current crisis. High Magistrate Aaroun replied.

Then I'm sorry as well. I won't be helping with Acorna missions. I'm untrained, and have little control over my tricks, hell in fact I only have been able to jump to my hideout in tell now, and that was only to escape from danger not run towards danger. I have to say this though, Thank you Acorna for showing me a little more about my tricks, but with no reward offered to help save time itself it just doesn't interest me. With that he vanished.

High Magistrate Aaroun said, I'm sorry Acorna. I'll still leave you on this mission, but if you fail a second time, the council will want to remove you in favor of a more experienced core member. The best I might be able to do is like you said "play second fiddle to a senior core member, if you fail a second time."

With that he gave her the information she needed to start her mission.

Chihiro called Ari into the room. We are receiving a message from Mastermind.

You have very little time in which to make your move, my comrades. The report I've been told is Acorna is underway to the planet called Harmony. Just like last time the Time bank isn't hard to spot to a Time Flitter. The codes you'll need are being sent by compressed data stream. The council doesn't want to take chances and reveal more than necessary. Security has been tightened around the time vault, so make sure you bring plenty of devices. I won't be able to help you escape a second time Ari! Remember were trying to release our master from prison, not to play with your sisters emotions. Kill her this time if she gets in the way, prove your loyalty once again; just like you did with your parents! If you have had time to create any new devices then employ them, your sister knows the weakness all the devices your parents created.

Understood Mastermind they both replied. Well leave once we have made sure this base and any evidence has been destroyed that ties you to us. Ari respond.

You better, I'm your best shot at getting our Master out of jail. Without my help you two would have been caught trying to find out any information about the key, and the codes to unlock the vault. Don't screw this up you Baka's!

Chapter 6

Terl felt bad about leaving Acorna like that. He knew that the reward they offered wasn't what made him leave, nor was it not being trained before undertaking the mission; it was the fact that there was little chance of surviving the trip to Altair that scared him so much, but he didn't want to say that to her. He also felt something wasn't right about the overall picture. Why send a barely trained core member after a fully trained ex-member without the support of another fully trained member of their core. Yes he understood the reason for Acorna wanting the mission, hell he himself would have done the same if he was in her shoes. It just doesn't add up he keeper telling himself. So what if destiny had picked him, instead of the Time Flitter core, it just isn't his style to put his head on the chopping block without the rewards covering the risk. That's probably what got him caught in the first place. His mind not being on the job at hand. Now loaded in the back of a prison glider, heading to the jail where it's been said no one see the light of day again. With more than enough guards to keep criminals in line, he was wondering if he just should jump out of the glider, but he knew that since he was chained to the truck it would more than likely jump with him, and that would do no good; for wherever he jumped to the guards still would be with him. So he had to wait before trying to jump to his hideout. He knew there would be a chance sooner or later, he hoped.

Acorna arriving at the planet Harmony, she quickly found the time vault. She knew this was her last shot of proving herself to the council members, and redeeming her blood line in their eyes. She knew how much her family has done for the core. She heard the stories from family members when she was a child, and was resented for it during her boot camp days, and favored by the higher ranked members who retold stories about her parents, and brother days during her time in the core. She knew all that wouldn't add up to a hill of beans if she lost credibility with the council members if she failed this mission. The only reason she was still on this mission was because High Magistrate Aaroun stuck his neck out for her. She was great full for it, she felt it gave her a chance to redeem herself in her parents eyes she if she could capture her brother, and put him behind bars for good, but she still was sad about Terl turning down the offer to assist her. It pained her to remember his words "with no reward offered to help save time itself it just doesn't interest me". She knew she should focus on the mission at hand, but it was hard to keep her mind of a new Time Flitter since the start of this timeline. Since the war in the second time line the core members were scarce, they were spread thin as it was. With that thought she brought back her focus to her current mission.

As Ari and Chihiro neared the planet Harmony Ari felt like something wasn't right.

Chihiro tell me what is on the monitors. I have a bad feeling about this!

You are just grumpy as always, can't you lighten up a little, she teased. The coast looks clear I have located the time vault, no ships near the bank.

Keep scanning it doesn't feel right down there he grumbled.

You mean the heightened security within the bank, or the fact that you might have to kill another blood relative?

He turn on her just then and started choking her. Saying have you had to kill you own flesh and blood to prove you worth? I might just start by killing you even before the start of this mission! Watch what you say to me from now on, and he released her. Now watch the monitor, I don't like this set up at all he grumbled.

As Terl was booked and processed he felt like there wasn't going to any chance to escape from this hell hole. Being chained to a guard at all times was something that he didn't expect during processing. Then being chained to other inmates hadn't help either. He knew a lot of the other inmates would slit a throat if they were in a bad mood, let alone for a cause or money. He knew that he wouldn't last a few hours let alone a day in here, because he let a few inmates take a fall while he jumped back to his hideout instead of turning back to try and help them. He was starting to wonder if escape was possible when he was unchained, and tossed into a cell. The guard called out fresh meat for you Madrid. Make sure you treat your new roommate nicely, he might last a week this time ha ha. An evil grin spread across Madrid's face. I'll play nice with this one chief, Madrid replied. Just then Terl vanished.

Chapter 7

Acorna walked in to the time bank, and asked the guard to speak with the chief in charge of this place.

I'm sorry to say replied the guard he's in a business meeting at the moment, and told everyone he is not to be disturbed for any reason.

Of all the asinine things to do. We have criminals out retrieving the key parts from our time banks, and he says he doesn't want to be disturbed. Tell him High Magistrate Aaroun sent me to retrieve the key from the time vault!

I'm sorry to say without proper clearance we; At that she pulled out her badge. The guard sure took his sweet time to verify the badge, then to verify that High Magistrate Aaroun did indeed send her. Only then did he contact the chief. Who told her that the vault was secured, and that he had doubled the number of guards on duty, and with that being said he flatly refused to even see her in person. Acorna walked back to her ship in time to see Ari and Chihiro standing beside a wall placing a device against it. She just sat there watching them.

Upon arriving on the planet Harmony they flew Ari and Chihiro landed near Acorna ship, but since it was cloaked they didn't know it was their.

Time to start the mission Chihiro, Ari said. Just like last time I'll handle the guards while you open the time vault. You better unlock the vault on the first try, my device won't hold out forever! Ari remarked and I'll needed them to handle any non robotic guards they send after us. Things went smoothly until they exit the building. That's when Acorna appeared unexpectedly. "Freeze Ari" Acorna shouted. We outnumber you sis, just give it up and help me instead of trying to fight me dear sister. You know the council doesn't trust you, not after what I did. The only reason you're on this mission is because the core is short handed, thanks to my Master and me. Ari grinned evilly.

I'm going to make sure you pay for what you did to our parents bro. Acorna respond.

Now is that anyway to speak to your older brother? When I tried to help you out? Besides where's that boyfriend of your that I saw with you last time? I don't see him around, and know he's not a core members.

Just surrender brother, I don't want to kill you, but will if I have to Ari! Besides what do you mean you tried to help me?

I see you haven't seen what Time Flitter core is about yet. Think about it, you've seen 2 Time lines so far. Why do you think our parents quit making time distortion devices after the first time line humm?

Right then Terl appeared right next to Ari, before Ari could make a move Terl decked Ari. Ari unknowingly dropped the piece of key. Acorna started shooting at Chihiro.

Dam you got a nice right hook boy, but you'll pay for that though. Ari reached into his pocket and pulled out a device, and stuck it to Terl chest. You got 3 minutes to live boy! With that Ari called out to his sister if you want your boyfriend to live I'd suggest you disarm the device sis, before it goes off! Terl grab hold of Ari, but couldn't hold him long. Ari and Chihiro ran towards their ship, as Acorna looked to see what Ari had meant.

Don't worry about me Acorna, just get your brother, and his friend. If you stop him my death will be worth it.

Chapter 8

Upon seeing the device stuck to Terl chest, Acorna ran over to Terl. Ari said "think about what I said sis" and took off.

I've lost enough in my lifetime, I don't want to watch you die as well Terl, not even if it meant I could catch my brother. She quickly disarmed the device.

What did Ari mean by think about what he said Acorna?

I'm not sure, I'm guessing he's trying to get me to second guess myself and the core.

What are you doing back here anyways, and how did you know where to find me?

To start off I'm sorry I left you the first time Acorna. As for knowing where you were, I was thinking about you. As for coming back to you I gotten myself into to a jam and just jumped.

That's strange I've never heard or seen anyone jumping across space before. Even the strongest Time Flitter core members can only jump planets if there within the same solar systems, but never across galaxies let alone universes.

What's this? He reached down and picked up the piece of key Ari had dropped.

Light shined within her eyes as soon as she seen what he picked up. Could that be? Yes it is, but when and how?

You're not making any sense Acorna.

That apart of the key I was sent to retrieve from the bank vault, but since the bank manager was too busy to be disturbed. I left to talk to High Magistrate Aaroun to get the bank manager to see me, that's when I seen Ari and his friend, and decided to see if the guards could stop them, if not I was going to catch them myself. But when did he loses it?

I'm guessing when I surprised him, he must have had it in his hand; then i decked him and I guess he must have dropped it.

Thank you Terl, with this at least the council won't think I screwed up again.

Take good care of it Acorna Terl said as he passed the piece of key over to Acorna.

With that they headed back to the Time Flitter core headquarters.

Ari started patting his pockets. Shit this can't be happening Ari exclaimed. What is it Ari? Chihiro asked. All my pockets are empty! I know I had some devices left after we left the time bank, but now all my pockets are empty, and I can't find the piece of key either. Could the boy have picked my pockets, or am I losing my memory, he asked himself. Let's us turn around and start tracking my sister, we need to get back the piece of key at all costs, and this time I'll make that boy pay for sure!

Where do we start? You know they have left Harmony by now.

We don't want to be empty handed when we talk to Mastermind, he makes me look nice in comparison. I know where the Time Flitter core entry points are in all galaxies, she'll be heading to the closest one. We'll just have to get there before they do. Now head to these coordinates.

Acorna can you explain to me a little about the devices and how to use them, and about our abilities? While we're on our way back to the core.

I don't have any devices to show you, or I would explain about them, sorry. As for teaching you how to control your own timeline it's simple. First you have to learn to see your own timeline. After you've seen your own timeline you just stretch it to speed up your movement's, compact it to speed up realty. You already know how to jump planets, I'm a little jealous of you for that, she said jovial. I can only jump from my ship to a planet or back, I don't have the strength to jump between planets yet. Humm, I wonder! It's been said only the strongest Time Filters can control other people's, or even planets timelines, but I've never seen anyone do that before.

So how do I learn to see my own timeline, Terl asked?

Well it takes awhile, between 50 to a 100 years to learn to see your own timeline; but you first start by placing your hands together, and focusing your energy between them, like so. Before you ask, no there isn't any short cuts either.; at least no one ever found any yet.

That long? How long is the current missions going to take Terl asked?

Well to a Time Flitter 1,000 years is a short amount of time, because we take out timeline out of the time stream otherwise we'd died out during the first time line.

Chapter 9

As for the length of the mission to retrieve the parts of the key, I hope not that much longer about 5 years or so I'd say. There are many time banks throughout the universes, but only a few hold the parts of the key. The banks are mainly used to hold items the core members want to keep; Like this ship for instance or other things in general. My parents created the first time bank within our house to keep their laboratory within. That's the only reason the council hasn't tried to recreate my parents research; they know they can't break into a time vault, without the proper codes. If they get the codes wrong the vault won't open to the right place.

Why don't we go to your house, and learn how to create time devices from your parents vault Acorna, before we return the piece of key,Terl asked?

I promised myself I wouldn't go back there until my brother was safety put behind bars for good. It's where I saw my parents get murdered by my brother, because they wouldn't let him back into the vault after he joined up with It. They did that to keep them from learning the secret of the last device.

So you lied to High Magistrate Aaroun, when you told him there were no new devices, Terl remarked.

Yes, my parents made us swear that we wouldn't reveal that there's more devices they thought were too dangerous to be used by anyone, including Time Flitter core members.

Acorna if we use the devices hidden within your parents vault, then we could easily capture your brother with them.

I'm sorry, but you don't understand Terl! Just one of the devices can destroy an entire planet timeline, with the the user as well. That's the weakest of the hidden device's, it's the reason my parents hid the knowledge from the council members. In truth I shouldn't have told you about it either, but since I trust you I've revealed that bit of information. I know if you tell the council, it won't do you any good without the codes to enter the vault; and you would lose my trust if you did. Once we get back to the core I'll teach you what I know about the devices.

Their just ahead of us Ari. You were right about the coordinates.

Then step on it! Their not far from the entry point, and if they enter the core then we've lost! Unless Mastermind is willing to put himself at jeopardy, highly unlikely. He'll through us into jeopardy before placing himself in jeopardy! If that happens I'll make sure your death is extremely painful, Ari remarked!

We're currently at max speed, and slowly gaining on them, Chihiro replied. I can't do anything else Ari, unless you have a bright idea.

What weapons do we have aboard?

None, Chihiro answered.

I don't have the parts to make another time device in this ship, or the time to create one; damn it!

Can you speed ours timeline up, Chihiro asked?

No, the council took away my abilities when they striped me of my powers. I've been stealing abit of other people's timeline to create the devices that I've been using.

Have you been stealing parts of my timeline as well, Chihiro asked?

Ari just grins evilly. Believe it or not, I do have a use for you still, it's the only reason you're still alive.

And what is that use you have for me?

You will find out when the time comes, Ari replied.

You'll tell me now or I'll leave!

Ha, Ha! You think you can leave, think again! Mastermind won't let you go without being dead, nor would I permit you leaving before you have done the task I need you for! Once you joined forces with us, you gave your life to our cause, and don't think you can try to escape either! Mastermind can toucher you for a second and make it feel like 5 lifetime's worth of pain and suffering. I've seen him do it on many of our enemies, and allies who tried to leave us. He doesn't stop after a few seconds worth of toucher either, a few dozen years maybe; if you're lucky, and he finds a new victim! So trust me when I repeat this, "Mastermind makes me look nice in comparison!"

Acorna we have a ship on the radar. Their catching up with us.

Can you tell who it is, Acorna asks?

Not yet, but I can guess who it is. What do you plan on doing, Terl asks?

Humm, if we stop and fight him we might lose the piece of key, on the other hand we won't make it to the entrance before they overtake us. I haven't maxed out our speed yet, but this is an older model ship, so we won't get that much more speed out of the star drives.

Do we have any weapons we can use?

No, Time Flitter core ships don't need weapons, we use our abilities to help us out!

Then can you use your ability to speed us up, Terl asked?

Not this close to the entrance. It could destroy us and the entrance if I miss judge the space between the ships size, and the size of the entrance. As it sits there enough room for newbies, not not high speed ships.

Hmmm, do you think I could jump us to another galaxy, or I could try to jump us into the core itself? Unless you want to fight him.

We can't take the ship to the core. Do I wish to risk you jumping us without the ship? Try it! Jump us above your hideout, I know where another entry point is within that galaxy if the ship comes too.

Where in the hell did they go Ari exclaimed! I know they haven't reached the entrance yet. Turn the us around, before we enter the entrance ourselves!

Would that be a bad thing Chihiro thought to herself.

Remember Mastermind works on the council, Chihiro! Keep straight ahead if you wish to incur his wrath! I certainly don't want to deal with the council, let alone Mastermind wraith for failing into their hands.

At that she turned the ship around, and asked where to o'great one!

Let me think! I know she doesn't have enough strength to jump far, so I'm scanning the area for her ship. Nothing! How's that possible? Unless she used one of the hidden device's that our parents forbidden us to use! Go to these coordinates! We'll set up shop near there for now, and report to Mastermind. I have a feeling she'll show up sooner or later!

Chapter 10

Wow, Acorna exclaimed! I think you might be the strongest Time Flitter ever! But why are we not above your hideout?

Um, about that. I didn't want to ever return to that planet again. If I'm caught again I'll be thrown into the deepest hole in the prison! To never see the light of day again, that's if I'd make it past booking a second time.

Ok, what did you do, Acorna asked?

Sighs; when I left you last time, I went back to what I was good at.

Which is, Acorna asked?

Stealing, pick pocketing, breaking and entering, etc, Terl replied. Since my mind wasn't on the job at hand, I had gotten myself caught! I do have a rap sheet on that planet, even with my ability to jump they still had pictures of me in the act. Thats enough to convict anyone by their standards.

So I'm working with a criminal, Acorna exclaimed!

He brought out the devices he stole from Ari's pockets. Yes, I'm sorry to say.

You had these the whole time, and you didn't think about mentioning them!

I planned on using them on Ari if the need arose, like he did against me.

Smack! Acorna slapped Terl. You planned on killing my only blood relative, without even letting me know! Smack! Tears streamed down Acorna's face as she keeper smacking Terl. I want him in prison, not dead, Acorna screamed! Yes he did kill my parents, yes he is working for It, but it doesn't mean I want him dead!

I'm sorry Acorna, I only planned on it as a last resort, if we couldn't capture him.

GET OUT! GET OUT NOW! Acorna screamed.

I'll give you some time to calm down Acorna. With that he was gone.

I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! Acorna screamed at the air.

Terl appeared below the ship! Dam, I didn't think she'd take it that hard; I only planned on it as a last resort, not my next move, he thought to himself. I wonder where we are, I know I made the jump for us but with no place in mind. I better keep an eye on her, I have a feeling Ari will show up sooner than later. I wonder if I can track her without a ship or if she notice if I sneak back aboard the ship.

Yep, just like I thought, Ari said. Her ship is over our old house. I wonder how she got here in the first place.

Does it really matter how she got here, Chihiro asked?

I think so, not even the council members can jump a ship like that between solar systems, and I don't recall my parents creating a device being able to do it either. So that leaves me with two options. 1 is my sister has been playing around in our parents laboratory, or 2 that boy may be the key we need to unlock our master's jail. Since their here its more than likely the former, than the latter one.

So let capture them and make them tell us, Chihiro said.

With what arsenal? All my devices were stolen by that boy. You're not strong enough to face my sister, that boy is an unknown factor. So what do you plan on trying then, Ari asked?

I'm not the brains of this outfit, Ari. I'm just throwing out some idea's, to see if one might be useful.

Hmm, that's strange! She hasn't moved the ship yet. If their in the ship then they'll see us soon, and reach the entrance before we can stop them; if not then they are in the the laboratory making devices to use against us. What to do, what to do.

At that Chihiro gunned the ships engines. Where's the entrance Ari?

Over there why? What have up got planned Chihiro?

Either way we'll have to fight them, so I plan on trying to block their escape route. Then wing it from there. Since we don't have much choice currently.

If this doesn't work I'll make sure you regret it, Ari commented.

I already regret joining up with you, but as you said the only escape from you is death. So I don't see how you can make me regret it even more, Chihiro said acidly. I have my ways; dear Chihiro trust and believe me I have my ways, and after I'm done with you I'd turn you over to Mastermind so he can have another play toy, Ari said coldly.

Sure enough Acorna hadn't seen their ship as it blocked the entrance to the core.

She must be in the laboratory, the ship hasn't moved yet. You stay with the ship, I'll check out the house. If their ship even moves an inch ram it! I'll call if I need back up, Ari said. With that he was off.

Terl was walking around looking to see where he was at when Ari appeared near the door of the house. Dam what should I do? I'm not strong enough to capture him by brute strength alone, Acorna pissed at me and probably won't answer if I called her. I left all the devices on the ship when I left, and Acorna wants her brother captured and in jail, instead of just getting rid of him for good and ending this mess.

I know you're in here sis, why don't you come out and play a little more. Hell I might even tell you what the core true intentions are if you do.

Why don't you tell me instead, Terl said.

Why should I tell you anything? You thief!

Didn't I hear you correctly, you want to play, and if I do you'll tell me information about the Time Flitter core true intentions, Terl asked mockingly. With that he swung on Ari.

Ari easily blocked the first blow; and asked where's my sister, in the laboratory? And landed a gut shot on Terl.

Ufff, I'm not going to tell you that. Kicking as Ari tried to land a second shot.

You're no match for me boy, Ari said! As they exchanged blows. I've lived through 2 time lines so far. Now tell me where my devices are!

Ari you think I'm that stupid? Landing another blow. To give up information. Blocks the incoming kick.

I see you're starting to get winded, boy. It's only a matter of time before I capture you, Blocks a chest shot; and turn you over to my master.

It's only a matter of time before I win, and put you behind bars for Acorna sake. With that he ducks Ari's in coming blow, grabs his arm and breaks it.

Awww, Ari screams. Don't think you've seen the last of me boy, and Ari vanished.

Dam it, so close, Acorna can you hear me? Their ship is close by! Disable them before they can escape.

Get us out of here now, Ari screams!  
What now Ari? Where to? Chihiro asks. Behind the moon so we can keep an eye on them. When my sister comes out of the laboratory I'll sneak in and grab the secret.

Before Acorna could understand what Terl had said Ari ship vanished.

Terl reappears on the bridge.

What are you doing back here? I told you to go, and never come back!

I just had a run in with your brother, he vanished before I could capture him, so I'm thinking he close by still Acorna, waiting for us to make our move.

You had a run in with my brother? He's close by you say! Where? I don't see his ship!

Just look at me Acorna, I'm black and blue from trying to honor your wishes and not kill your brother. As tempting as that is right now!

You could have gotten your bruises from anywhere! Getting caught breaking and entering, or by picking a wrong pocket. What makes you think you can come back here?

Acorna, destiny picked me to help you! Beside I haven't lied to you; not before, nor now either. So make up your mind. Allow my to full my destiny, or play second fiddle to another core member! Either way your brother is close by; so I suggest we go through the entrance, and turn over the key to the council. So I can get out of your life as fast as you want me to!


	2. 11 - 13

Chapter 11

Don't think for a second I'm going to teach you about the devices, so you can kill my brother!

Acorna I don't care about that! Hell I might not even join the core after we complete the missions to keep whoever in jail. I just want a timeline so I can keep on living in.

I'm glad we're on the same page then. After this mission is over I want you gone from my life, Acorna said.

With that she turned to enter the core. While Terl keeper an eye in the radar to see if he could spot Ari's ship.

So how was the mission Acorna? I see Terl returned. Glad to see you returned, but how I'd like to know?

We retrieved the piece of key. No thanks to the bank manager. The pompous ass didn't want to see anyone, and told me that he doubled the guards to protect the vault.

As I was about to call you when I seen Ari, and allie breaking into the bank, so I left the guards try to handle them if they could. If not I was by the exit to capture them. While I was dealing with them upon their exiting the bank, this jackass showed up, points at Terl and gets a time distortion device placed on him. So it was let them escape and disarm the device, or let him die and capture my brother. I couldn't watch another person die before my eyes.

Now we're back here.

Hmmm, I feel like there something's missing from that story, but you retrieved the key. I'm guessing it not that important then, and I'll handle the bank manager myself, High Magistrate Aaroun said.

Let's hear your story Terl, High Magistrate Aaroun said.

It doesn't differ from Acorna's. Except that I was caught by guards on my planet, because I felt bad about leaving Acorna, and I just jumped to get away. That's what let me find her, sir.

Interesting you jumped across galaxies, to find her I take it, High Magistrate Aaroun asked? Like I said before your destinies are intertwined.

I'm not sure sir, Terl said. All I know was I was dead meat if I didn't get out of my current predicament.

Take a few days rest, I'll talk to the council, and get the next piece of keys location. I'll let you know when I have the information.

Thank you High Magistrate Aaroun. They both said.

Ari appeared next to the house. Old memories he said to no one in particular. I know she must have been in the vault, trying to create new devices. Whether to use it against me, or to gain the council's trust I'm not sure; but it's the only reasons for her to come back to this place. Ari started looking around, there too much dust on the floor. No footprints, or other signs of anyone being in here recently. That doesn't bold well he thought to himself. The vault is still here at least, but without the codes there's no way to open it. I wonder, if my little sister isn't as smart as she thinks herself to be. He starts to ram shack the house, in search of the codes. Damn it, I got to have something to offer Mastermind, or it'd be my ass he'll torture next! Hmm, maybe if I offer my sister as his next victim I'll be safe from him. But first I need to have her I'm my clutches, I know he won't accept Chihiro, because she no use to him besides as a play toy, until he gets what he really wants.

As High Magistrate Aaroun walked into the council chamber. He announced that one of the piece of the key was safe. Acorna has once again proven herself loyal to the Time Flitter core, and held up the piece.

Magistrate Peyna eyed the piece of key. Are you sure she gave you the real piece? We don't need any screw up, or have them fall into the enemy's hands!

It's the real deal I checked it out myself Magistrate Peyna, High Magistrate Aaroun replied. Like I said, "I trust her with this mission.

A mission the council didn't agree to send her on, let alone provide her with support, or weapons to use just in case. Magistrate Krej replied. You alone decided to send an untested, untried, unarmed, unsupported core member on a dangerous mission. While her bloodline is in question. Yes we know what her parents did for us, but you all have to understand that blood is thicker than training. Her brother did turn on us, and helped IT to try to destroy all timelines, and everything as we know it.

Yes, I decided to send her on this mission, for 2 reasons. 1. is to prove her bloodline isn't what you all want to believe. 2. because no one else would be more dedicated to bringing Ari in and stopping him from releasing IT from jail. Besides were short on members, or have you forgotten what the time war did to our numbers? As for unarmed she has knowledge on the devices we use, and claims to know weak points in them, most of our trained member can't claim that. As for unsupported well she has backup.

"Who is her backup?" Magistrate Peyna asked.

I decided that fate would provide the assistant she would need, and told her to trust in herself. High Magistrate Aaroun replied.

But that doesn't answer our questions, it raises even more questions. Magistrate Peyna said. Like what training does it have? What type of background does it come from. How strong is it, and could it propose a future problems for us. How much does it know about us, and what we're trying to achieve?

Gentlemen we can stand here all day arguing over what fate has set in our hands or we can trust MY decision. One piece of the key won't be enough to stop IT from returning if I'm correct in thinking we have spies in our ranks. We need to gather all the pieces of the time key and figure out how to destroy it so it won't be used to unlock the time lock. You all know as well as I do if the key is made whole the entering Altair won't be a problem, let alone escaping the time eddies. If that happens you all know what that means! They shook their heads in agreement.

Chapter 12

You failed me, now the council thinks they have a piece of the key. Luckily I pulled a switcharoo, while everyone was arguing. Fail me again Ari and you will be my next victim, do I make myself clear!

I'm sorry Mastermind; I was caught off guard by the boy, it won't happen again. Ari replied. It better not, because our Master is waiting to be released. The only reason I'm not making you my play toy is because we now have 2 piece of the key, and we're closer to freeing our Master from prison, I alone can not retrieve the pieces of the key without my absence being noticed by the other council members. It's time to use the secret weapon you've been hiding against your sister. With that he vanished.

Man is he scary, Chihiro said. You don't know the half of it, Ari replied. My only problem is I don't have any secret weapon. "You don't?" Chihiro asked. After my parents found out I was working with the master they locked up the vault so I couldn't retrieve any of the forbidden devices, or create any new ones. I've tried all the codes my parents used in the past, and even torched them to get the code from them, when my sister walked in on us I decided to kill them instead of letting them pass on any knowledge to her. But knowing my parents they left her knowledge on how to open the time vault lab.

So what are we going to do then Ari? Chihiro asked. If we fail again it's our ass' Mastermind will have.

The only thing I can think of is sit and wait by my old home for my sister to show up, or wait until Mastermind gives us the information about the next piece of key. Until then I'll figure something out.

Members of the council it's time to reveal the next piece of key location. So we can have it retrieved. High Magistrate Aaroun announced.

We may agree that the pieces of the time key needs to be retrieved. But we don't agree that a novice core member, and an unknown person should be retrieving them pieces. Magistrate Krej said.

At least let us meet the this person who Acorna found before we reveal the next location. Magistrate Peyna said.

As we sit here and bicker back and forth between each other, Ari gets closer to unlocking the prison. I don't know how much information they have on the piece of the time key. But from both time banks cameras it shows Ari and allies unlocking the vault, not our members. That is what let's me know we have spies within our ranks. They even may be one of us who's supplying the information to them. I can't say how many spies they have within our ranks. But I intend to find out. I've already started a few independent investigation into this matter, and it would help ferret out the traitors quicker if we have we release the next pieces location. High Magistrate Aaroun said.

Like you said High Magistrate Aaroun we might have traitors in our mists, and you want to retrieve the time key pieces; using one person who the council doesn't fully trust, and another the council has never seen, and know nothing of. Magistrate Peyna stated. At least let us meet the them and find out something about them before we send them out on this dangerous mission you alone assigned them to.

Sighs, I'll agree to your request Magistrate Peyna, but first let them retrieve the next piece so they have some credibility within your eyes. Two pieces being retrieved would prove to the council they are not traitors, and are best suited for this mission.

The council voted and agreed with High Magistrate Aaroun plan of action.

Acorna, Terl you next destination is Gallifrey. I'll warn you the council will want to speak with both of you after this mission is over. It's best to have Ari, and the piece of key to prove yourself to them. If not Ari then at least have the piece of the key. I don't think I can convince them to let you both to stay on this mission if you don't have one or both in your possession when you return.

We understand High Magistrate Aaroun. We will do our best they replied.

I'll also send a strong worded message to the bank manager so you can retrieve the piece of key with no hassle.

Meanwhile

Ari the data for the next mission is coming in. Chihiro said.

Let get a move on it then. Ari said.

What do you think I'm doing? Besides it's close by on the planet Gallifrey. We shouldn't even see her while we retrieve the next piece. It's a good thing you decide to go back home.

I went there to try and find out if my sister or parents let any clues to the code for the time vault, and why my sister was there in the first place.

They landed next to the vault went in and retrieved the piece of key.

I don't like this Acorna. Something just doesn't feel right about the mission. Look how far the entrance to the core are from the time vaults. Terl said.

It was during the second time line that the council didn't know who to trust. Near the end of the war they had the vault built to hold items of great importance. Since they didn't know who was on who's side they didn't want the vaults close to the core entrance. The Time Flitter Core barely won, and it costed us 4/5ths of our members. Close to half our members was working for IT to destroy time itself. We only won because the old council members fought IT into the the time lock, then sent the prison into the very planet It was starting to destroy time from. We lost a few good council members during that battle, or so I was told. I wasn't part of the war being fresh in boot camp, my parents and brother was though. One day the instructors told us to go home, they couldn't guarantee our safety any longer, and needed the instructors to help fight. Many of the cadets wanted to stay and fight, including me. But we were sent home anyways. That's when I saw it happen. The worst day of my life, and what fuels me to put him behind bars for the rest of his.

I'm sorry you had to go through that Acorna. Terl said. But there's still some things not adding up. Like what does Ari mean by the core true intentions? Who's helping Ari? Why your parents quit making new Time devices for the core. How come the core isn't recruiting new members to fill up the lost ranks. "I'm sorry, but I don't have the answer to those questions, and I doubt the council would answer them even of I asked." Acorna replied.

At least tell me why your parents quit making time distortion devices Acorna. They must have known something for them to stop informing the council of any new devices.

That I can't answer either. I was born in the second time line before the war began. Besides were here. Hmm that's strange.

What's strange? We're getting a message from the bank. "Message repeats, The time vault has been broken into suspects are at large. Message repeats, The time vault has been broken into-" Just our luck Ari has come and gone before we even get here. The council won't be happy able this, not one bit.

How did they get here before us is what I'd like to know.

I think I know the answer to that. With that she turned the ship around.


End file.
